


The Portal Initiative [VID]

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Aperture Science, Fanvids, Gen, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, More tags to be added as videos are made, Portals, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Man is branching out into the Portal making business.</p><p>Each chapter is a different video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AIM




	2. Bot Trust




	3. Perpetual Testing Initiative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to scam the world into making Test Chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took fucking FOREVER to finish cuz Thor: The Dark World doesn't work and then Thor was being screwy and I never did get Avengers to work (that's why there's no Hulk D: )


End file.
